another chance at love
by muffindounat
Summary: Sometimes you need a second chance because you weren't quite ready for the first. Marinette lost sight of Adrien three years ago and serendipity strikes again, making sure Marinette meets Adrien by pure chance. As a taxidriver.


Sometimes you need a second chance because you weren't quite ready for the first. Marinette lost sight of Adrien three years ago and serendipity strikes again, making sure Marinette meets Adrien by pure chance. As a taxidriver.

"Serendipity: Such a beautiful word describing the occurrence of events by chance. I like to think it's the energy you put out into the world

returning your energy with love."

Steven Aitchison

It was late. Stars illuminated the dark sky, and the streetlights guided her way home. It was hard, though. Marinette was tired, her day at college packed with work and hero stuff. Even after five years, Hawkmoth was still their enemy, trying to defeat the hero squad with daily doses of his power. Today for example, he tried to defeat her and her beloved partner Chat Noir with a strange akuma who attempted to tickle her to death. Uhm, yes.

Shaking her head, Marinette was adamant to change her thoughts. The akuma was defeated, no need to think of them once again. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, indicating a call. Her mum's number appeared on her phone and she picked up.

"Hello mum."

"Honey, it's getting late. Where are you?"

"I'm in the city, on my way now."

"Sweety, your uncle Wang is here. He wants to see you."

"Ah, he's here, in Paris?"

"Yes, he came for a short visit and surpised us. He really wants to see you."

"I'm on my way! Please tell him that I'll be there shortly."

"Ok, honey. See you later!"

Her uncle was in Paris! After five years she got the chance to see him again! She was so happy, a beaming smile touching her lips. Throwing her arms in the air, she let out a content sigh, the concept of seeing her favorite uncle in a bit putting her in high spirits and good vibes. To mark the occasion, she decided to take a taxi to arrive quicker. As if on cue, a taxi passed her. Her eyes flew open wide as she dashed after it, indicating with a sign to stop. Lucky for her, the taxi stopped moving and Marinette rushed forward to reach it, tripping over her own feed. She recuperated quickly, but the driver saw the entire thing.

Why was he already out of his damn car?!

"I'm sorry for not seeing you sooner," the driver told her, his face first unrecognizable in the darkness.

Anyway, her heart skipped a beat at the sound of that voice. She'd recognize his voice anywhere. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she glanced at him in disbelief before a strange calm washed through her.

It had been a while.

"It's okay, don't worry, Adrien."

Nodding, a giant grin on his handsome face, he said:

"It's great seeing you again, Marinette. It has been such a long time."

Unfortunately, yes.

"Yeah! I'd have never guessed to meet you that way again."

"Oh well, things changed, Marinette. Life happened and I parted ways with my father. Since then I'm working."

His head tilted to the side and he looked off, as if in deep thought. Then a broad grin curled his lips, his green eyes darting to her tense face.

"It's okay. I'm happy as never before."

With a gentle smile, she uttered,

"I'm so happy for you, Adrien. It was the right decision."

Taking her hand, Adrien led her to the car.

"You are in need of a ride?"

"Yes! My uncle Wang is back in town and he came to see me. I have to hurry home."

"Ah, that's nice."

Hopping in the car, Adrien adjusted the rearview mirror so he could easily see her from behind, because she chose to sit on the backseat in an attempt to force some barrier between them. As Adrien set off, Marinette tried to slow her breathing and closed her eyes. It took her a few seconds to regain her composure and when she did, her brain processed that it was really Adrien - sweet and pure and honest Adrien - driving her home. Glancing up, she saw that he was watching her through the rearview mirror, his intense beautiful green eyes staring back at her. Swallowing, she didn't say anything. She simply nodded and waited in silence for him to make the next move. And he did.

"Marinette," he began and paused, as if uncertain how to proceed.

"What have you been up to? We were close back in school and now I know embarrassingly little about you."

He was right. He knew nothing.

Rien. Nada.

It hurt.

"I enrolled in a college that's focused on fashion. You know, back in the day I was fascinated with fashion and designing. Duh, it didn't change so I decided to go with it."

"Wow, Marinette, that's awesome!"

"Thank you! And I love it, Adrien! It fulfills me. Yes, it's really hard and I don't have so much time anymore because the designing and crafting are time-consuming. But the belief that I'm one step closer to my dream makes my happy. Outside of school, I make sure to meet Alya as much as I can. Her schedule is also packed which is why it got a bit tough, but we manage."

Not forgetting her duty as Ladybug ... however, she was sure Tikki would be rightly angry if she told him about it.

Adrien nodded his head approvingly. Aww.

"What about you, Adrien?"

His eyes flew open in surprise and she instantly knew that he didn't anticipated the change of subject so soon - or at all.

"Uhm, me?"

"Yes," a tiny smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she waited patiently, her hands folding over her knee.

"Uhm, you know how it was back then, right? With my dad?"

"Yes, I know. He was not fair to you."

That's the understatement of the century.

"Yeah," he agreed and gripped the steering wheel tightly while chewing the inside of his mouth.

"It got worse. No details. So I decided to move out and here I am, driving a taxi and going to college. That's my life. And I meet Nino as much as I can."

Finally, Adrien managed to cut his ties with his father, living his life freely from that day onwards! She knew it had to be hard for him to do it and she was so proud of him!

"You are amazing, Adrien," slipped out of her mouth, her hands covering her face as a burst of embarrassment colored her face. Oh no, that was so not planned.

As the minutes ticked by, she risked a brief glance at his direction and was unable to look away. He was staring her down through the rearview mirror, those green eyes intense and thoughtful. She didn't know why but his eyes reminded her of Chat Noir's for a moment who visited her a couple of times over the past year. When asked why he was visiting her, he said he couldn't leave his princess alone.

Shaking her head, her nostrils catched Adrien's light musky cologne that he'd used in school, too, instantly triggering memories from their happy school days.

"Are you happy, Adrien?"

A wide grin spread across his face as he said, "I was content before. Now, I'm happy because we met again."

Her cheeks flamed, which only made Adrien to start chuckling softly.

"Meanie, don't laugh."

"Haha, I'll behave myself from now on,"

he added with a sly wink.

Folding her arms over her chest, she muttered, "Very well, that's the Adrien

I know."

The car stopped shortly after and Adrien whispered in a sad tone, turning around to face her properly, "There we are."

Her head bobbed up and down, pursing her lips to get her face under control. Keyword was pokerface. Something she mastered as Ladybug to defeat her enemies. Something Tikki told her many times to learn.

And now it failed her as she was on the verge of tears for so many reasons.

"Marinette," he said in a soft voice. Her heart dropped and tears trickled down her face.

"Please, don't cry. We'll stay in contact from now on. I promise."

He leaned in to kiss away one tear on her cheek, and then the second and then -

Shifting slowly toward her mouth, his lips settled at the edge of hers and he whispered, his tone full of glee, "You are a part of my life again." Yes. Yes. Yes!

Her heart was aching for him and her brain completely checked out.

Her body responded to him, feeling like it was on fire. They found each other again and connected immediately. Grabbing his hand and squeezing it, she pressed her lips against his. Her world span and melted, her heart hammering in her throat.

He responded immediately, one hand at the back on her neck, his lips moving against hers, soft and tender, building softly until her mouth matched his. Feeling the kiss all the way in her toes, her nerves fizzled. Breaking the kiss, Adrien pressed his forehead against hers, his cheeks flaming, "Whoa, that was great, Mari."

Smiling, Marinette agreed, her thumb grazing his flushed cheek as she heard her phone chirp. Whoops.


End file.
